The Biostatistics and Information Management Core for the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Pancreas SPORE will be a comprehensive resource for data acquisition and management, designing clinical and basic science experiments, statistical analysis, and publishing translational research generated through the SPORE program. The Biostatistics and Information Management Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each project that will increase the clarity and enhance interpretability of study results. Each project will be provided with tailored analyses, accompanied by novel statistical development as necessary, to reveal apparent and hidden relationships among data. The Biostatistics and Information Management Core will provide expertise in the design of an integrated data management system to facilitate communication among all projects and cores. This process includes prospective data collection, data quality control, data security, and assurance of patient confidentiality. The Biostatistics and Information Management Core will collaborate with all project investigators to facilitate the timely publication of all data collected under the SPORE research program. The main objectives of the Biostatistics and Information Management Core are: 1. To provide the statistical design, sample size and power calculations for each project. 2. To facilitate prospective collection, entry, quality control, and integration of data for the basic science, pre-clinical, clinical, and epidemiological studies associated with the SPORE. 3. To develop a comprehensive web-based database management system for tracking, distribution, and central repository of all SPORE biomarker data. 4. To provide all statistical data analysis including descriptive statistical analysis, hypothesis testing, estimation, and modeling of prospectively generated data. 5. To generate statistical reports for all projects. 6. To develop and adapt innovative statistical methods pertinent to biomarker-integrated translational studies. 7. To collaborate and assist all project investigators in the publication of scientific results. 8. To assist in the design, evaluation, and analysis of new research arising from the individual projects.